1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to electrical connectors that can provide a high current connection between adjacent printed circuit boards.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As known to those skilled in the art, conventional techniques for providing a high current connection between adjacent printed circuit boards suffer from a number of disadvantages, including increased parts count, decreased reliability or testability, and increased cost of manufacture. For example, where a stranded wire connection is used to provide a high current connection between adjacent printed circuit boards, each of the ends of the wire is typically electrically and mechanically connected (such as by crimping and/or soldering) to a post, which is then electrically and mechanically connected to a copper pad on each of the adjacent printed circuit boards. Typically, a fastener, such as a screw, is inserted through the post and then through a through-hole in each of the printed circuit boards, with the threaded end of the screw being captured by a nut disposed on the opposite side of the printed circuit board from the head of the screw. Such conventional high current connections are relatively expensive and generally require that both sides of each of the adjacent printed circuit boards be accessible, as the fastener is inserted from one side of the board, and the nut is applied from the other. Because the quality of the electrical connection between the adjacent printed circuit boards depends on the degree to which the nut is tightened on the screw, care must be exercised in applying sufficient torque to the screw (and/or nut) to achieve a good electrical connection without physically damaging the printed circuit board. Although a torque wrench or screwdriver may be used, it may be difficult to discern when the appropriate amount of torque has been provided, given the limited accessibility to at least one side of each printed circuit board.